Dasey débarque
by Ch0chette
Summary: On m'y repprendra plus finit... et si ce n'était que des paroles en l'air ? Si Derek raffolait de ses petits moments qui font la vie


_Amis du jour, Bonjour._

_Un mini os pour vous faire patientez car je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrait revenir mon bac Débute vendredi et tout de suite après la fin des exams je pars en vacances deux mois et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais aller sur l'ordinateur._

_Je m'excuse donc et vous poste se petit os sans prétention aucune, entre deux révisions ^^_

_Bonne lecture et bonne vacances pour si je ne reviens pas xD _

_Ch0chette _

* * *

Il se contrôlerait la prochaine fois, terminé. Plus de hurlements assourdissant qui vous explosent les tympans, plus de main écrabouillée par une autre tel un métal, plus de femme exécrable. Terminé. Le pire c'est qu'a chaque fois sa recommençait, la c'était la troisième fois, et il se demandait bien comment Est-ce qu'il se laissait avoir à chaque fois.

On disait que c'était une expérience géniale, que de soutenir sa femme était la plus belle chose qu'on puisse lui faire. Que des conneries oui. Si un jour on vous dit que vous êtes le seul qui ne souffre pas dans l'histoire, gueuler lui a la figure en lui écrasant la main que se n'est qu'un pauvre idiot naïf.

Encore si sa ne durait qu'une journée, mais non sa commence bien avant et sa continue toute la vie, les hurlements, les crises de nerf et les maux de tête. S'il se mettait a compter tous les tubes d'aspirine qu'il a pris au cours de ces dix dernières années… non finalement c'était mieux qu'il ne sache pas, pour ne pas s'évanouir fasse aux montant très élevé qu'avait du être l'aspirine.

Il du se plier en deux pour que sa chère femme ne lui casse pas le bras. Non elle n'était pas une adepte de la gonflette et ses bras ressemblaient à des haricots mais il devait avoué que quand elle était en colère, de mauvaise humeur ou, à se moment précis, en train de souffrir elle pouvait être très effrayante, c'était sans doute pour ça que les tubes d'aspirine n'était que pour lui. Et il n'était pas une mauviette.

Il se plaignait beaucoup oui, c'est vrai, et oui il y a pire, tellement pire dans le monde, mais chacun son fardeaux, il exagère, ce n'est pas un fardeau, la main dans la sienne le relâche et caresse doucement sa paume avec le pouce. Ce n'est pas une croix a porté non-plus, c'était lui qui l'avait choisi après tout non ? Et il assumait.

Un autre cri, jamais entendu jusqu'à maintenant se fit entendre et un sourire béat apparu sur les lèvres de Derek Venturi. Il se rappelait maintenant pourquoi il recommençait a chaque fois, le sourire de sa femme, ses yeux brillant de larmes à chaque fois, lui faisait oublié les douleurs et les souffrances enduré les neuf derniers mois.

La voir rayonnante de bonheur, se petit être contre elle, le remplissait d'une telle fierté, d'une telle joie qu'il avait envie d'embrasser l'infirmière, ce qu'il fit , comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs.

Ils les aimaient tous, sa petite famille, ces trois beaux enfants, et il comprit qu'il referait sa encore, qu'il adorait voir les minuscules petits doigts, le visage tout rose du nouveau né, de son bébé, et cette fois, une fille.

Il les avait tous aimé, depuis le moment ou il avait tout donner un coup de pied dans le ventre de leur mère et il restait parfois des heures l'oreille collée sur le ventre de sa femme.

--Comment on va l'appeler chéri ?

Casey venturi avait un magnifique sourire sur le visage et Derek se demanda comment pouvait-il avoir autant de chance, être tombé sur une femme magnifique, intelligente et capable de se mesurer à lui lors de discussion musclé. Il ne l'a trouvait jamais aussi belle que le joue des accouchements. Malgré les joues rouges, les larmes striant ses mêmes joues et les cheveux collés sur le front par la transpiration. Elle restait encore plus belle que d'habitude.

Il sortit son appareil photo de sa poche et pris la première photo de sa petite fille.

Il vint ensuite savoir auprès d'elles et murmura.

--J'ai une idée…Que pense tu de Dasey.

--Dasey, répéta Casey semblant réfléchir avant de s'adresser à son bébé, Est-ce que sa te plait, bébé, Dasey.

Le petit être laissa échappé un gazouillis qui agrandit encore plus le sourire du couple.

--Je t'aime, je vous aimes toutes les deux, dit Derek tendrement à deux centimètres de sa bouche..-pas autant que moi, renchérit Casey avant de l'embrasser.

Dasey se mit à hurler et Derek leva les yeux au ciel en se détachant de sa femme.

--Tu commences tôt, jeune fille, je sens que plus tard tu vas nous donner du fil à retordre.

--Et on te pardonne, affirma Casey en riant.


End file.
